Glimpses Into the Minds of Unforgettable Stories - The Marauder Era
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: A look into the minds of various characters during after the book series, during the Marauder Era. No AU. Warnings inside. Written for a multitude of challenges.
1. He Was A Marauder All The Same

A stout, chubby boy looked around Platform 9 ¾ with barely concealed awe. His parents had never brought him here before, saying that his first glimpse of the Platform and the Express should be when he started Hogwarts.

Peter Pettigrew may have been a half-blood, but he had grown up in Muggle London. He had no wizard friends, and, looking around at the crowd of students on waiting for the train, he wondered how he would ever find someone to befriend here. All the children his age looked so sure of themselves – none of them seemed as lost as he was.

The whistling of the Hogwarts Express came closer – closer – and his parents were pushing him onto the train, and he was waving them goodbye, wishing that he had been the squib they had feared he was – at least then he wouldn't have had to leave his only friends behind.

He wandered the halls of the train, looking for an empty compartment he could hide in. Opening the door to the last cabin, he felt his heart sink as he realized that this wasn't empty either – a young boy, about his age, with light brown hair was already inside it, looking at a Chocolate Frog card with a frown on his face.

'Already have that one,' he muttered, setting it aside as he reached for another Frog.

He was about to close the door to the cabin and look through the train once more when a soft voice piped up. "Why don't you sit here?"

Peter looked back in astonishment – the boy was talking to him! That was when he looked at him properly. He wasn't like the confident children on the platform, he realized with a jolt. He face was drawn and tired, already too old for his age, and his clothes were older and frayed compared to those of the other children. This boy was just like him – lost in world he didn't think he belonged in.

He let out a sigh of relief. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.

He stuffed his bag in the overhead compartment and walked up to the boy, feeling much more sure of himself now.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew, who're you?"

"Remus –"

Before the boy could finish his sentence, the door to the compartment opened with a loud bang, and a handsome, black-haired boy poked his head in. He looked around appraisingly, before turning around to let out a shout.

"Oi! Sirius! I've found some space, get your ass here!"

He then strutted into the compartment, followed shortly by another boy.

He held out a hand to the other boy in the compartment – Remus Something – while his companion plonked himself onto the seat next to Peter.

"I'm James Potter, and this here's Sirius Black," he announced in a tone that suggested that he was completely sure of himself. "Who're you two?"

It was just chance that Remus had decided to ask Peter to join – and that James had opened the door to this very compartment when looking for a place to sit. But it is small chances of fate such as these that have the potential to change the world. None of the four boys who were forming a quick friendship knew it yet, but this small incident would play a pivotal role in shaping the future of their world.

This – this was the start of an era.

* * *

For:

Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes Competition, Category Headless Hats

The Diagon Alley Challenge, Category Second Hand Shop

Harry Potter Spells Contest, Category Alohomora

Honeydukes Competition, Category Fudge Flies

If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 71. A School Bus

All Canon Boot Camp, Prompt 18, Once Upon A Time

Character Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 1, Forgotten


	2. The Many Ways To Dispose Of Slytherins

Sirius has some of his best flashes of inspiration while lounging around, doing nothing. It's not a surprise that this time is no different.

He was bunking DADA again – he knew all of it already anyways. His parents has been very – _thorough_ in educating him about both the Dark Arts, along with all of the many possible ways those _"pansy-ass do gooders"_ might use to combat them. Really, he knew more about the subject than the Professor.

As usual, his mind was on Remus. The Marauders were extremely concerned about him ever since his monthly trips to "visit sick relatives" didn't stop with the new school year. Nor had the bruises that appeared each time he returned abated. It was obvious that he was lying – the only question was, why?

Lying on the grass near the Black Lake, Sirius stared up at the clouds, willing them to answer. _'Wait a minute,_' he thought. '_Clouds, answer – that's it!'_ He needed to find a moon chart as soon as possible.

'Remus?' The three boys had not taken long to figure out that their gentle best friends turned into one of the Wizarding World's most feared monsters once a month. It took them some time to reconcile this strange juxtaposition, but once Sirius had pointed out the many advantages of knowing a werewolf, all their fears had vanished instantly.

'What is it?' the boy asked, putting aside the book he was buried in.

'Do you think you'd be willing to eat Snape?'

'Wait, wh-?'

Sirius hit Peter on the head with Remus' recently discarded book. As the one who had figured out the secret, as well as the one who knew Remus the best, he had been elected the Marauders' spokesman. They did not want to scare Remus away by being too blunt.

'We know. About the wolf, I mean.'

At this statement, Remus' face lost all colour, flashing through a series of emotions – shock, fear, heartbreak, finally settling on resignation. Sirius hated that look.

'O – Oh.' His voice was downcast. 'I'll go ask Professor Dumbledore to move me out of your dorm, then. Don't worry, I –'

'Stop sounding so self-pitying Remus,' Sirius interrupted, unable to bear a morose Remus. 'Nothing's changed between us – we're completely fine with you being a werewolf.'

Remus opened and closed his mouth in quick succession, looking utterly incredulous. 'Really? You don't care?'

'Well, of course we care.' Reums' face fell once again at James' words.

'Not the way you think, idiot,' Sirius quickly reassured him before their idiot friends undid all the progress he had made.

'Yeah,' Peter chimed in once again. 'We just want to know if you'd be willing to eat Snape. Or the other Slytherins – we're not too picky.'

Remus burst into laughter at that, looking astounded that he could do something like laugh at his condition all the while. 'I'm have no plans to eat anyone,' he exclaimed. '

The boys pouted.

'Slytherins would no doubt give me indigestion,' he concluded, the other three boys' laughter followed not far behind his own.

* * *

_For:_

_The Movie Quotes Challenge, 'I have no plans to eat anyone.'_

_The If you dare challenge, Prompt 59. Big Teeth_

_All Canon bootcamp, Prompt 45. Xenophobia_

_50 Different friendships Challenge, Prompt 18. Promise_

_Diagon Alley Challenge, Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_Harry Potter Spells Competition, Expecto Patronum_

_Musical Terms Challenge, Bocca Chiusa_

_Latin Challenge, Fidelis_


	3. Roads Untravelled

It was fitting that the weather – stormy and windy – would resemble the mood in the Black household on the day Andromeda decided to walk out.

It had been something long brewing, the secret nobody wanted to reveal. Andromeda, the perfect Black daughter, the perfect Slytherin, had gone and fallen in love with a Muggleborn. Sure, she had broken off her engagement to the Nott heir, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to marry another nice, pureblood boy, did it?

The Blacks were always good at deluding themselves.

But maybe she would have – she wasn't a Gryffindor with the courage to defy her family, after all – if Sirius hadn't gone and gotten himself sorted into Gryffindor. And for all that he was a lion now, he was still a Black, so Andromeda and her sisters had been allowed to spend time with their cousin over his Christmas break.

It was then that she found her first – and only – supporter in her family. It was Sirius who encouraged her to live her life the way _she_ wanted to, not how her parents felt she should. It was Sirius who gave her the courage to leave.

_Dear Ted,_

_I'm going to leave them. I'm going to leave my family. Can I come and stay with you?_

_Andy,_

_I'll be waiting._

Cygnus Black was not a greatly demonstrative father, but he did love his daughters. He had raised them to be good, Muggle-hating pureblood girls. His Bella was already married, and Narcissa would marry as soon as she left Hogwarts.

Andromeda, however, vexed him greatly. He loved her, but he did not understand her. Falling in love with a Ravenclaw – worse, a _Muggleborn_ Ravenclaw was unheard of.

So when Andromeda called a family meeting, he was fairly certain that it was going to be about something he didn't want to hear.

And he was right.

'I'm leaving,' Andromeda announced, gathering her courage. 'I'm marrying Ted Tonks.'

The commotion this caused would have shocked anyone who was used to the image of the prim and proper Black family. Narcissa fainted dead right away, the idea of her sister becoming a blood-traitor too much for her to bear. Druella let out a bloodcurdling scream, before hurling abuses at Andromeda, claiming that she was no daughter of hers, disowning her again and again between each new insult.

Cygnus, however, paled as soon as he heard his daughter's claim. But he wasn't about to let one of his daughters leave the family and bring shame upon him. He knew exactly what he had to do.

He leapt to his feet, drawing his wand in the blink of an eye, screaming 'IMPERIO!"

He should have remembered that Andromeda was a brilliant duellist – he had taught her himself, after all.

She quickly ducked to flash of light hurtling towards her, drawing her own wand at the same moment.

She immediately blasted off her own spell, a cutting curse aimed at her father's wand hand. It was accompanied by a flash of guilt, but she ruthlessly pushed it down – it would have taken the Healers at St Mungo's less than half an hour to heal it if it had hit its target.

But her father was just as quick on his feet, and the situation soon deteriorated into an all-out duel.

She wasn't sure how much time passed as she exchanged spells with her father, who was ever trying to cast the Imperius on her.

At the end, it was her age that won her the duel. Her father was much older than her, and tired faster. All it took was him pausing for a moment to catch his breath; and she managed to get a disarming spell to graze his side.

And it was all over.

Andromeda summoned her already packed trunk, and made her way out of the house before her father could recover, sparing only a single glance towards her broken family.

'It could all have been okay,' she told them regretfully, 'if you hadn't placed hating non-purebloods over the happiness of you daughter. But I guess we'll never know what could have been, will we?'

Before her mother or her newly awakened sister could hurl another insult at her, she left, saying only, 'I will not return to talk to any of you unless you contact me first. Don't worry – I won't carry the Black name for much longer. I'll be Andromeda Tonks soon enough. I'll send you picture to inform you of when you can safely count me as being out of you lives.'

And she turned and walked out of the life she had known for nearly twenty years.

She never regretted her decision to leave. She may have traded her quality of living down from the rich, high-class pureblood world, but her beautiful daughter and brilliant husband were all she needed to keep her happy.

(And if Sirius joined their little family five years later, she certainly wasn't complaining.)

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 5. That Is Enough_

_All Canon Bootcamp, Prompt 30. In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight_

_Character Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 47. Embolden_

_Black Beauties Competition, Andromeda Tonks (__née_ Black) - She is a powerful duelist

_Snakes and Ladder Challenge - Andromeda Tonks_

_Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Competition, Portable Swamp_

_Creatures of Hogwarts Competition, Doxy_

_Wand Wood Competition, Cypress_

_Musical Terms Challenge, Maestoso_

_Key Signature Competition, B Major_

_Latin Challenge, Audax_

_HP Potions Competition, Black Fire Potion_

_Weasley-Potter-Prewitt Challenge, Percy Weasley_

_Diagon Alley Fic Crawl, Flourish and Blotts_


	4. Thunderstorms

**Since we know nothing much about either Barty Crouch Jr or Regulus Black, this is not AU.**

**Warnings: Slash, Rated T**

* * *

Barty hated thunderstorms. They were inevitably accompanied by rainstorms, which would make his bones feel stiff and tired, as though he was as old as Albus Dumbledore. And if there was one thing Barty absolutely despised, it was feeling old.

The past day had been the best of his life. Not only had had he managed to win fifty house points for saving Slughorn from a particularly inept Gryffindor's exploding potion, today had also been the first time he and Regulus had slept together.

It had been brilliant – the best thing he had ever experienced, something that made him more happier than getting his Mark from his Master. When Regulus had insisted that the two of them share the same bed for the rest of the night, Barty had been delighted. And now – now a thunderstorm had to come and ruin everything for him.

He felt disgusting – ancient and unattractive. He took a moment to thank Merlin that Regulus was asleep – if he had seen Barty in this state, with stiff bones that seemed to be just a moment away from creaking, he had no doubt that Regulus would dump him on the spot.

Of course, it was just at that precise moment Regulus stirred behind his lover, tightening his arms around him. It was almost as though Regulus could sense the other boy's discomfort.

Barty felt rather than saw Regulus groggily opening his eyes. 'What happened?' he whispered in Barty's ear. 'You're so tense.'

He had never been able to keep anything from Regulus for even the slightest moment. 'It's nothing,' he replied. 'Just the thunderstorm.'

'You hate the thunder?" Regulus asked, incredulous. 'Why? It's one of the most beautiful sights you can see.'

Barty shrugged. 'It's just – the rain. It always makes me feel stiff, like an old, unattractive man.'

'Impossible,' Regulus laughed softly in Barty's ear. 'That will never happen. You – unattractive? As if. Besides, thunderstorms have their good parts too.'

'And what exactly are these mythical parts?' Barty questioned archly, unwilling to believe Regulus' words.

The arms around him tightened once more. 'Well,' Regulus said, 'apart from their beauty, you mean? You should try flying in the middle of one of the storms – it's the most exhilarating experience you'll ever have.'

Barty made to make a sarcastic comment, but Regulus was faster. He put a finger to his lips, shushing him. 'And most of all,' he whispered wickedly, 'they give me a reason to hold you closer to me and _reassure_ you that you're just as attractive as ever.'

* * *

_For:_

_The if You Dare Challenge, Prompt 410. Thunder_

_Character Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 28. Unforgettable_

_Pairing Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 42. Pillow Talk_

_Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, Prompt 8. Rain_

_Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Decoy Detonators_

_Musical Terms Challenge, Apassionato_

_Latin Challenge, Aqua_

_Dark Side Competition, Nagini_

_Quidditch Positions Competition, Keeper_

_Something Like It Challenge, Fear or something like it_


	5. The Best Years Of His Life

This is how it starts:

he meets 3three3 boys

on a **S.C.A.R./L.E.T**. train.

He doesn't know it yet

but one of those boys

is his _***s*t*a*r***_

the _s*t*a*r_

to his _m.__**O**__.o.__**O**__.o.__**O**__.n_

But that's not the story

he's telling right now

**T.H.I.S.** is about

a friendship

that will last

**F.**

**O.**

**R.**

**E.**

**V.**

**E.**

**R.**

It's the first time

He's had

**R.E.A.L.**

friends

The first time

he's not worried about

the **W.O.L.F**

This is

**E.**

**V.**

**E.**

**R.**

**Y.**

**T.**

**H.**

**I.**

**N.**

**G.**

he's _**~always~**_ wanted.

**S.O.L.I.D.**

**R.E.A.L.**

It's

**N.O.T.**

just a

_**~what if~**_ anymore

It's the start

of the story

of 4four4

G.R.Y.F.F.I.N.D.O.R

Boys

It's the start

of a fucking _**E.R.A.**_

It's the start

of the

**B.E.S.T.**

years

of his

_**~life~**_

* * *

_For:_

_The If you Dare Challenge, Prompt 444. Friendship Last A Lifetime_

_Character Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 9. Wonderful_

_All Canon Bootcamp, Prompt 23. Children_


	6. Perfection

**For Forever Siriusly Sirius on the HPFC Drabble Tag**

* * *

James Potter knows _exactly_ the kind of girl he wants to marry.

She has to be exquisite. Fair skin, dark hair, light eyes, ruby-red lips. A lady.

Someone soft-spoken and feminine, who worships the ground he walks on and has no desire to seek out male company that isn't him or his best friends.

He wants someone perfect.

He doesn't plan on falling in love with someone who doesn't match up to his expectations.

But when he steps onto the train and sees Lily, it's love at first sight.

She's a vivacious redhead with bright emerald green eyes and a quick temper. She's best friends with a his mortal enemy, and doesn't give a knut about him. She's nothing like he ever imagined, but he loves her regardless.

Because if you really think about it, who needs perfection anyways?

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 70. Seeking_


	7. The Final Mark

**A/N: I know that Snape was in love with Lily, and he definitely didn't hate Muggleborns to the extent that I've shown here, but he had to be in a dark place when he joined the Death Eaters. This is just me trying to show how different his thought process was he joined up, and why he did so.**

* * *

_"Every glittering kiss, every touch of flesh is another shard of your heart you'll never see again."- Neil Gaiman_

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect to see you here, Snape," the sneering voice of Bellatrix Black cut through the silence that usually preceded a Death Eater's meeting. "Never thought you'd find the balls to come and be Marked as one of us, what with your love for that filthy Mudblood."

Snape scowled. He had been trying his best to forget about Lily.

He could already hear her castigating voice in his head. _"What are you doing, Sev? That isn't who you are, I know it! Back out while you still have the chance to!"_

If she ever found out he had become a Death Eater, she would despise him even more than she did now. To learn that he had joined a group whose express purpose was to kill witches and wizards of her blood status…she wouldn't stand it. She already hated the Slytherins who were suspected of having been Marked, and to find out that he was one of them…

He shook his head. Lily had no place in his life anymore. It was her fault that he was here, waiting to be Marked. If she had simply accepted his apology that day, he wouldn't be standing here, waiting to be called to face the Dark Lord.

Why shouldn't he be Marked? He was the scion of an old pureblood family, even if his blood was tainted by his father. He was much more talented than anyone standing with him. Which of them had been inventing spells before they entered their fifth year? He had loved lily deeply, but her unrelenting hatred towards him just because he had made a small mistake had shown him that they could never be together. Like the Dark Lord said, they were just too different. Muggl – _Mudbloods_ could never understand those who were better than them.

It was all Lily's fault that he was standing here, but it was something that he thanked her for. if she hadn't opened his eyes, he wouldn't have seen that the two of them were the most incompatible beings on the planet. The Slytherins – his fellow Death Eaters – understood him better than anyone else. It had been stupid of him to try and fight the person he was just for a stupid Mudblood.

Lily was part of his past. The door in front of him was his future.

"You don't know much about me, do you Bella?" he sneered back at her. "I learned my lesson a long time ago. Mudbloods are the filthiest creatures on this earth. I am here to see them destroyed."

* * *

_For:_

_The Create-A-Potion Challenge_

_Master of Spells Challenge_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 8. Never Bite The Hand That Feeds You_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge, Runespoor_


	8. A Thought To Mull Over

Lily Evans scowled. Her life had been going so well until James Potter had decided to mess it all up.

Really, she was fine with hating him and despising the ground he walked on. That was normal. That was the way life was supposed to be.

She was not supposed to realise that James Potter had actually gone and done some growing up over the summer!

When she'd first realised that James was the Head Boy to her Head Girl, she had been horrified. What in Merlin's name was Professor Dumbledore thinking, making _James Potter_ Head Boy?

But then she'd decided that she was fine with it. Just because the two of them were Heads didn't mean they had to work together, right? Besides, James would probable slack off and leave her to do all the work anyways.

Only, James Potter seemed bent on tormenting her. She didn't know what had happened, but somehow, James Potter had matured in the two and a half months since she had last seen him. He was involved in all the decisions the Prefects took, he attempted to be civil to Slytherins – even Severus!

She liked her old life! She was _fine_ with hating James Potter! And then he'd gone and decided to change _everything_!

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me you are troubled," a voice said from above her.

She looked up to find Remus grinning down at her.

"Hey, Remus," she said, "since when did you start talking like Sirius?"

"Well, I guess dating him has resulted in some of mannerisms sticking, hasn't it?" he asked, sitting down on the floor next to her. "What's bothering you?"

"Your best friend."

"What's James gone and done now?" he asked, a hint of amusement starting to creep into his voice.

"Nothing!"

"So what's the problem then?"

"That's the problem!" she nearly screamed, utterly frustrated by the situation she found herself in. "He's acting completely different! He's more mature this year!"

"Didn't you always want that?" Remus asked, sounding confused.

"N – Yes! But it's extremely annoying! I can't hate him anymore now that he's gone and grown up!"

"So wait, you're annoyed because James' gone and grown up?" Remus sounded too amused for his own good.

"Stop laughing at me!" Lily forced out from gritted teeth.

Remus smirked. "Lily, you should be happy about this. No more annoying James, cursing everyone who looks at you or everyone you look at? You might even have a normal year at Hogwarts!"

"I know, I know," Lily said, "it's just – every time I think I've got him figured out, he goes and changes! It's so bloody annoying!"

"It's easier not to even try," Remus advised, "Sirius, Peter and I gave up trying to understand Prongs in second year. It's better for your sanity, overall."

"I know. I have no idea why this is bothering me so much. It's just like you said, I should be _happy_ about this! "

"Lily, look, nothing I say is going to make you less annoyed at him. He has a knack for getting under your skin, and no matter what he does, that's not going to change. Just – think about it and ask yourself _why_ you can't get James out of your head, why it's like you're trying to find a reason to be annoyed at him."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Remus?" Lily demanded.

"It means whatever you want it to mean," he replied easily, "just – think about it, will you?"

Lily's scowl was back in force as she watched Remus get up and walk away. How could he even _think_ to suggest that she had a crush on James Potter? She didn't like James Potter! He was just so – so _annoying_! There was no way she had feelings for that moron!

No, Remus was wrong.

He _had_ to be.

* * *

**Did anyone notice which movie quote I've slipped into this chapter? Cookies for those who get it right!**

* * *

For:

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 606. Wishful Thinking_


	9. Secrets

**This chapter was written for the Eggheads Competition, using the prompts action: someone must cast a defensive spell; emotion: joyful; word: bleed; dialogue: "That's all I can do" and setting: Hogwarts' grounds**

**It was also written for the If You Dare Challenge (535. Darkest Fears); the Fantastic Beasts Challenge (Knarl) and the Legendary Creatures Competition (Centaur) **

* * *

"Guys, I don't think we should be doing this," Remus said, looking around the grounds nervously. "If McGonagall finds us here instead of in Potions like we should be, she'll kill us."

"Oh calm down Remus! Even if she finds out, all we need to do is smile at him and Slughorn will tell her that he _let_ us leave class, even you know that!" Sirius laughed, "Besides, we're here because this is the only time we'll get to talk to you alone."

"You aren't exactly reducing my apprehension with this plan, just so you know," Remus told his best friends. "What exactly is this mysterious something that you three want to talk to me about?"

None of them replied. Instead, James guided Remus to a large tree near the Lake. "Sit down first," he said, "You're going to overreact about this anyways, it would probably be best if you were comfortable when you doing it."

"Oh-kay," Remus said as he sat down. "I'm not feeling nervous any more, just weirded out. What on earth is wrong with you'll and what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Let's talk about your mysteriously ill relatives," Sirius said rather bluntly as the other three Marauders also sat down.

At those words, Remus noticeably tensed up. "What about them?" he asked, trying his best to fake nonchalance and confusion.

"We're not stupid Remus!" Peter cried. "It's impossible for someone to have relatives fall ill every month for four years, as though on a schedule! Did you really think we wouldn't investigate?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Pete," Remus said in a rush of words, scrambling to try and protect his secret.

"Rem, every time you return from "visiting relatives" you're either bleeding or have recently healed scars," Sirius said gently, leaning forward and reaching out to hold Remus' hand both as comfort and to keep the other boy from running away from them. "We were just concerned."

"Guys-"

"We know you're a werewolf Remus," James said, sounding uncharacteristically serious for once.

At those dreaded words, all the colour drained from Remus' face. He could already imagine it, the way his friends would flinch away from him now that they knew the truth, how their fingers would unconsciously reach towards their wands as they fought the urge to cast defensive spells to protect themselves.

"We don't care," James told him before he could say anything to try and defend himself.

"Wait, _what_?" Remus asked, surprise and disbelief jolting him away from his fear. "Are you- what are you even talking-"

"Rem, do you really think any of us would be scared of _you_?" Sirius asked archly, "Because let me tell you, werewolf or not, there are at _least_ thirty other people I can think of off the top of my head that are _actually_ frightening, like Lily Evans. You don't even make that list at the bottom. You're just too much of a – Remus to be scary."

"Sirius, I'm a _werewolf_," Remus argued, wondering why it was that he was the voice of reason in their group even when that reason meant that the rest of them should turn against him.

"Really? We never would have guessed, what with all the sneaking off during full moons and stuff," Peter told him cheerily.

"You guys are insane."

"No, we're just very good friends," Peter countered.

"Yeah, good enough that we've found a way to make the transformations easier on you," James informed him in a tone of voice that made Remus think that he had just been waiting for the perfect moment to spring this on him for months now.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about James? There's no way to make transformations easier on a werewolf, and whoever told you otherwise was undoubtedly hallucinating."

Sirius jumped up, laughing. "Not at all, Rem. It seems that we've finally found something that we know and you don't! I need to record this!"

Remus looked at Sirius dangerously. "Sirius…"

"Okay fine," Sirius pouted as he sat down again, crossing his legs under him. "Turns out that the presence of other animals will make the wolf feel comfortable and therefore make it easier of you. Now, we all know that animals tend to avoid werewolves, which is why this hasn't been researched. But, the presence of Animagi should work the same way. And since Animagi bitten in animal form aren't affected by lycanthropy, this is the perfect way for us to help you out! We've already started studying and stuff – you should be proud of us, reading books that have nothing to do with school work."

Remus glared at his three best friends. "Do you even know how dangerous that it?" he screeched, "Not to mention illegal? Are you _out of your BLOODY MINDS_?"

Before Remus could continue on with his yells, Sirius reached out a placed a hand over his mouth, silencing him. "You don't get a say in this," he told Remus quickly, before he decided that biting Sirius' hand would be a good idea. "This – becoming Animagi – that's all I – we – can do for you. There's no cure for your disease yet, but that doesn't mean that we aren't going to do everything we can to make it easier for you. And there's nothing you can say that will change our minds."

Remus looked at the three eager faces in front of him, all of them sincerely trying to help him out. This wasn't anything like he had imagined this conversation going, and he couldn't stop the enormous feeling of joy and awe at the lengths his friends were willing to go for him from welling up inside him.

"I love you guys, you know that right?" he asked, his voice sounding suspiciously choked up.

"Yeah, yeah we know that," James said, blushing profusely, "We love you too and all of that. Now, what do you say we spend the rest of the class hour planning out next prank on the Slytherins? After what they did last week, it has to be spectacular, and I was thinking…"


End file.
